Monsters
Variants Variants are fan-made monsters that are very similar to monsters in the Binding of Isaac; both the vanilla version and with WOTL DLC. Everything else after this list are unique monsters created from imagination. Tvister By Potato of Pigness Tvister is a Double Vis with the arms missing, replaced by two bloody stumps. When he fires, he will rotate like Mom's Heart, firing up, down, left, and right while turning like it's namesake, Tvister. (twister) The left and right beams come from the arm stumps. Bombopper By Potato of Pigness A Hopper with a Bomb in it's neck, it hops around and explodes for one heart of damage on contact or upon death. Groud By unknown Grouds are rare replacements of the Charger. When they spawn, they constantly charge wherever they move, and don't stop. Over time if they're not killed, they will begin to foam from the mouth and leave behind a white trail, however this slows down the Groud, and you when you step in. Piercer By Blueplastic Gray, flying ghost that shoots spectral boomerang-like attack (similar to Lil Chubby item). Pierces through soul hearts (directly damages normal hearts). Mini Fetus By unknown Mini Fetuses are like the familiars, but not with Isaac, they can shoot any type of tear All types of Mini Fetuses Harlequin Fetus Rainbow Fetus Ghost Fetus Devil Fetus Mini Dr. Fetus (extremely rare) Steven Fetus Librarian By FlashMasterXD Librarian is a mini boss that has a chance of appearing in the Library (obviously). He does not particularly do anything, he slowly floats randomly in the room. Even though he does nothing he damages the player 1/2 a heart every 7 seconds just becase the player's in the same room. The Librarian will keep gradualy damaging the player until he or the player is dead. Inspired by the "Stranger" enemy from Cry of Fear. Medic By unknown A mini boss that looks like isaac with'' Phd equipped. He shoots purple lasers out of his eyes and always drops mom's bottle of pills. He is immune to poison touch and will kill you if you use tarot cards or pills in a fight with him. He only appears in a secret room that can only be accessed by using telepills in the Sheol. ' The Exorcist By unknown A mini-boss.Can replace any of the 7 deadly sins. resembles Chub, but is black with spiderlike legs and red eyes. Shoots yellow beams out of it's mouth and only it's tail takes damage. Devil items will be unusable while fighting him and he drops Devil hatred, a fan-made item that insta-kills Satan. New Genesis Enemies By Mnemonical These enemies are ones that would appear in my floor-ideas. See Fan Ideas/Floors and Rooms and look for my submissions. Vomit Pooter Pooter flies that fire out green bombs instead of red bullets. Bonehead Hosts that fire out a spinning bone that boomerangs back to them. '''Pilferer A mob that looks like the Judgment beggar boy. It will run after you at high speed much like Globins. If it hits you, you will lose a penny and drop 2-4 pennies. 'Marrow' A floating skull with a headless body that chases the player. The skull will fire red bullets at you when in range, and is invincible. Destroying the body will destroy the head also. Pamasich's Enemies 'The Chest' Appearance Looks just like a golden chest. Nothing different. The exactly same texture. Spawning Conditions Has the same spawning conditions as the golden chest. It is rarer then the golden chest, but it is as common as red chests. Stats Has a very big amount of healt, due to his material. But this enemy has also two big disadvantages: It is really weak against explosions and it is slow. Like Magdalene with an "Speed down" pill. His attacks cause 1/2 hearts damage. Strategies Acts like a normal golden chest. But if you touch it, it will follow and hurt you. Drops It drops the same, an normal golden chest also drop. It has the same chances to drop the same things. In the same amount. 'Copy' This enemy is a much better alternative form of the Dople. It is an exactly copy of the current Character. Not only in appearance. Also in the amount of healt and bombs (yes, the Copy can use bombs). He has the exactly same items as Isaac and can use the same spacebar item as Isaac. When the player play Isaac and found a item, that allowing him to fly, the Copy can also fly. This makes the battle much harder. Appearance Looks like a copy of the current character. If Judas found the holy grail and now standing in the same room as this enemy, the Copy also appear as Judas with the holy grail. Spawning Conditions It spawns extremely rare in the Womb/Utero and rare in the cathedral. They spawns in the same tyype of rooms, Doples spawns. "But aren't they too hard to defeat, when i have wings?", you might say. For this reason, the Copy is the only enemie in the room. So, you have enought time for it. Stats It has the exactly same stats as the current character, so i haven't anything to write here. Strategies The Copy acts like a Dople. It shoots when you shoot and it mirrors the player's movements. In addition to them, the Copy can use spacebar item and lay bombs on the ground. Drops It drops a random pickup. Blub By unknown Appears in Cellar and Caves. Like a giant Isaac but does not cry. Attack 1: Shoots the gun. Attack 2: Spawns an enemy, usually a maggot. Rare Attack: Spawns one of the seven sins (mostly Wrath) and teleports out of the room. He teleports back when the sin dies. Warians, Pridans, Lustre... and lefty By unknown These are lesser versions of 3/7 of the deadly sins. 'Warians' An enemy that can be seen in the womb and the fanmade level rapture. Attacks *shoots bombs *will charge at you *can throw troll bombs 'Pridans' An enemy that will appear in the womb, sheol, and the cathredal. Attacks *can throw bombs and super troll bombs *if you make contact physicaly he will take one key,coin, and bomb *will cause a shockwave 'Lefty' An enemy that will appear in the necropolis utero and the chest. Lefty looks like a left hand that uses it's fingers to crawl over to you (reference to http://hamumu.wikia.com/wiki/Lefty) When it touches you, it has a 25% chance to steal treasure (reference to spelunky's monkeys). Does half a heart, regardless of where it is found. 'Lustre' An enemy that will be seen in the caves,celler, and sheol Attacks *will chase you *will throw a projectile at you Fetus By ZangiefB Encountered in the Womb and Utero, the 'Fetus '''is an uncommon enemy that appears as It Lives, but is much smaller and its eyes are closed. In a similar manner to the Hanger, he will slowly float toward the player, occasionally stopping to open its eyes and spit a salvo of 5 red projectiles at the player. He also has a large amount of health and usually appears alone, sometimes paired with native Womb/Utero enemies. Mimic ''By ZangiefB The Mimic is an enemy that resembles a normal chest but is darker. It can appear anywhere except in The Womb and Utero. When touched, it opens its mouth, revealing a set of sharp, triangular teeth and a tongue, and roars. It will then start chasing the player at a swift speed. Slabby By Ninjastyle124 Slabbies are enemies that will rarely appear in normal rooms. They can only appear in rooms where other enemies (Different enemies, though), appear as well. They can appear in any room, even rooms which existed before they were added to the game, that has at least four or more enemies naturally, replacing one mob or very rarely two, meaning that there would be the same number of mobs in the room as before, but two were replaced with Slabbies. There's a 25% that ONE Slabby can spawn in a boss room with a boss, and a 40% chance that one Slabby will spawn with a miniboss in a miniboss room. They look similar to Isaac, though have eyes similar to Wrath's, yet have an Isaac-like head. Their head also twitches sporadically like Wrath's, and they wear a PhD mask. They are pale and deathly gray in colour. They move similar to Wrath as well, but do not attack you ever unless you accidently run into them. When in a normal room, they have health similar to that of an average enemy, and when in a room with a mini-boss, they have the health of a greed head. When in a room with a boss, they have the health of the average mini-boss. Slabbies are annoying in the sense that they can heal any mob in the room, but to do so, it must approach the mob and get next to it, and slowly heal them over time and will leave the mob's side when fully healed. The healing process is slow though and takes a ten to be fully healed, and the healing process will be interrupted when the Slabby is hit three times by a tear. It retreats temporarily and at any given moment, it will heal another enemy. The healing happens while it is doing the task, so even when you interupt the healing, the enemy will be healed according to the amount it is healed during the task, and it is only obvious how much it is healed when facing a mini-boss or a boss since they have a health counter. The healing is slow, though, and if you interupt accordingly, you should be able to do more damage than they can heal through. They cannot heal themselves. They have a 50% to spawn in normal rooms under the conditions stated above, and if they are the last mob standing, they drop down into a large explosive that deals one entire heart. The radius is large and the only safe areas in the room due to the radius are the corners. They take three seconds to explode when they turn into an explosive (The explosive is their head, twitching and flickering to light and back to normal. It is indicated when it is about to explode at the last second when like a bomb, it flashes very fast. Until the womb, killing a Slabby of any type regardless if it is a champion or not will result in a drop. They are more of a nuisance and a time waster than a giant threat. They will not appear in the Isaac, ???, or Satan boss fights. Sollomon By Greygoo64 (My Account Broke :C) Sollomon is the Library equivilent of Krumpus, only appearing in the library Appearence Sollomon is somewhat bigger then Loki. He is orange with black eyes and black horns, one being bigger then the other. He also has a star (not a pentagram) on his forehead Attacks -Uses a book (ether Anarchiests Cookbook or Monster Manuel) -Shoots Blood Beams in an X formation -Summons a Knight Death Upon Death, Sollomon potennaly drops ... - 2 keys and Red Heart (30%) - Monster Manuel (30%) - Demno's Horns (30%) - 2 keys and Monster Manuel (10%) Notes -Cannot be encountered by Maggy -When Sollomon uses the M. Manuel, it spawns 3 random enemies or 2 random enemies and a black stage 2/4 style Meat Boy the protects Sollomon. Head Popper This Hopper learned how to create it's own head, can only be found in the Scarred Womb ' ' When the player opens the room containg te Head Popper it will have 3 seconds to defeat it. If the player does not defeat the enemie it will create a head and shoot blood tears at the player, if the enemie is defeated after the creation of the head, the head will fall and start rolling indefenetly back and forth until the player dies or it's defeated ' ' Base HP 10 Base HP (After gaining the head) 15 Head Base HP 5 ' '